


Absolute Cock & Cum Slut

by Topishfakes



Series: Adventures of Joe Bereta [1]
Category: SourceFed RPF, Valleyfolk RPF, Youtuber RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bets & Wagers, Bottom!Joe Bereta, But he ends up liking it, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Desk Sex, Dubious Consent, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Large Cock, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Joe Bereta, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Slut Joe Bereta, cum slut, might have typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topishfakes/pseuds/Topishfakes
Summary: So, I make fakes of Joe Bereta (like, a lot) and decided to write some smut for my favorite daddy. Mostly cause no-one else does.~The premise is that Joe's son gets in trouble at school and he has to go talk about a way to fix it with the school's principal. The man comes up with a way to take Joe's son out of trouble and Joe reluctantly agrees. Cue Joe getting fucked like a mad man and finding out he's a fucking slut.~Let me know what y'all think and where I can have Joe fucked next and by who! Love to hear feedback even if it's negative, like let me know where I misspelled something or wrote a janked sentence cause I...did not proof read.To find those fakes of Joe if you want:topishfakestumblr.blogspot.comBOOM self promo!Hope you enjoy! (if you even read this haha)





	Absolute Cock & Cum Slut

Joe had been having a great day so far. No traffic going into the Valleyfolk office, got a great script written out in no time. It had been a pretty easy yet productive day. Obviously something had to go wrong. He was getting ready to go out for lunch with the crew when his pocket started vibrating. He let everyone continue walking out of the office while he took the call. 

“Hello, this is Joe.” Joe had answered pretty happily.

“Hi, yes, Mr. Bereta. This is Mr. Campbell, the principal at Samson Elementary. I’m calling to ask if you could somehow make your way here to the school so we could talk. It seems your son has been giving his teacher some troubles and I would love if we could discuss a way to fix this.” The man sounded exasperated.

“Oh my god, okay. Yeah, I was just heading out, I can be there in 15.” Joe stated. Walking out and locking the office behind him one hand still holding up his phone.

“Thank you Mr. Bereta. I’ll let the front desk know you’re on your way.”

“Okay, thankyou.” Joe hung up the phone and trotted over to the rest of the team getting into a couple cars.

“Hey, I need to run down to Jack’s school. He’s in trouble.” A couple worried noises came from the group. Questioned looks appeared on people’s faces but overall the conversation ended within a few minutes and Joe was on his way to the school.

Joe pulled into a spot and jumped out of his car, quickly walking up to the school. He made his way to the front desk and the lady, knowing who he was, pointed him towards the office.

“Thankyou” Joe muttered. Joe knocked on and opened the door, peaking his upper body around.

“Mr. Bereta!” The principal exclaimed a little too excitedly. Joe closed the door behind him and stood in the office. The large windows behind the man’s desk letting a lot of light into the dark colored room, pretty dark for an elementary school environment.

“Hi, Mr.” Joe paused looking for the name plate.

“Please call me Don, also have a seat.” Joe saw that the man was fairly young for a principal. He had never met the man before since his kids had never been in trouble, his wife was the one that went around on the tours and such.

Joe sat down in the comfy chair. He took notice to how Don looked. Black, really up kept hair. Large jaw and structured face, that matched the very neat suit. The blue tie seemed to punch the man’s eyes into an unnatural shade. He didn’t seem to be any older than Joe, maybe even quite a bit younger.

“So, you’re son. I’ve never had any trouble with the boy, but today he seems to be in some sort of mood.” Joe surprised, “Yeah, that’s crazy. This morning he was acting normal. Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“I don’t want to ever start with this, but most times it’s caused by problems at home. So, I apologize but is everything alright.” The masculine man giving a gentle look towards Joe.

“No. No, everything is again normal. He’s doing fine.” Joe kind of stuttered out. Things haven’t been perfect with him and his wife, but nothing they show in front of his son.

“Kids are pretty deceptive. If there’s anything going on behind closed doors, they can feel that throughout the rest of the family.” The man paused. “You’re married. Is everything going good there?” Again being gentle, knowing it’s not really his place.

“Yes. Haha, everything is fine.” Joe chuckled. Don lifting his eyebrows a small amount, not believing Joe. “Well… I guess not exactly.”

The principal leaned his arms onto the table, showing Joe he was open to talk.

“Listen, i’m not gonna go into details or anything, but me and the wife haven’t been close...at all” Joe pushed out “but it’s nothing that my son even knows about yet, nor could tell.”

“But it is something that’s making a tension in the house. It could stem from anything there. Like I said kids can tell the tiniest bit of change.” Joe nodded, ultimately just wanting to fix this and get out of there.

“So to fix this?” Joe broke a silence. “Is there punishment, how bad was the thing he did?”

“Well he would need to be taken out of school for a few days.” Joe huffed.

“A few days?” Joe inserted. “There’s gotta be a lesser punishment. Something I can do?” Joe was determined.

“Well, it _was_ very severe, but we can talk about some different ways. Especially since you are the one hurting through this.” Joe looked puzzled.

“Well you know,” Don sensing Joe’s confusion. “You haven’t been able to have any release. Wouldn’t want to push that off anymore by your kid needing to be home 24/7.”

Joe literally laughing. Don saying it so blatantly threw Joe off.

“I’m sorry, I’m just saying. This is more a problem for you and if you… “. Don continued talking while standing up and coming in between Joe and his desk. “Want to keep your son from getting into trouble.” He leaned back against his large desk, Joe still sitting back in the chair.

“I’m not sure I understand what you’re saying.” Joe said slowly, knowing but hoping it was a mistake.

“We can help out each other. You can help your son from getting 2 weeks suspension and I can help you by fixing your personal issue.” Don stated as if it was nothing.

“TWO WEEKS? What happened to 2 days?” Joe fussed. “I’m not doing shit for you. What the fuck is happening?” Joe stood up. He hadn’t noticed the man’s height. Don was a foot taller than him. Don stood straight up.

“Well then i’m sorry that I’ll have to expel your son.” Don said flatly again.

“EXPEL?” Joe hollered again. He flopped down into the seat, his arms came up to the arm rests and his head fell into his hands. “I can’t fucking believe this is happening.”

“You can fix this Joe.” Don leaned back against the desk again.

Joe looked up, his face now blank of any expression. “ What do you want?”

Don didn’t say a word, just reached down and groped his own bulge. The man already fairly hard. Joe couldn’t believe it.

“I”m not...I ca…” Joe stuttered. His voice shaky. “You just have to get me off.” Don said lowly.

Joe huffed and looked up into Don’s eyes. His eyes flashing back to Don’s pants.

“Aren’t you gonna take it out?” Joe asked, his eyes not leaving the now moving lump.

  
“I feel you know the answer already.” Don smiled. Joe sighed again, his right hand coming up to unbutton Don’s suit jacket, getting the tails out of the way. 

Joe shifted forward in the seat and both hands started undoing Don’s pants. His hands shaking as he unlatched the belt. The button coming easily undone and the zipper pulled down. The pants pulling open from the growing erection.

Joe reached into the underwear opening. Once Joe grasped onto the length, Don gasped. Joe closed his eyes at the noise but kept moving. He pulled the cock out of the slit and let it go as it bounced up and down. The girth pulling it down to the ground. It’s throbbing keeping the rocking motion moving. Joe’s eyes enlarged, taking a second at seeing the sheer size of this...monster.

“Yeah. Should’ve started with that.” Don said to Joe as if that would have changed his mind about this whole thing.

Joe kept on, needing to do this. He wrapped his hand around the dick, supporting it from the bottom as if it was a snake. He pulled and pushed, gliding his dry hand up and down the length.

“Why don’t you take my balls out too.” Joe glared up into Don’s eyes. His other hand reaching forcibly into the underwear again, keeping eye contact until he felt skin. He felt baseballs. Joe jolted back to looking where his hand was. He pulled them one at a time through the hole, too large to bring together. Everything was large down here. What was he? A fucking mutant. 

Joe kept a hand on the testicles trying to roll them in his palm, mostly falling out of grasp. He leaned forward a little more and truly tried to wrap his right hand around the girth. He had been holding it before but now, he couldn’t even dream of his fingers meeting. A true beer can cock. Except usually that comes with the dick being slightly shorter. Not Don here. Now that he was fully hard, Joe could see that he was just as long, proportionate throughout. If one aspect was large, every part was large.

“10 inches. Thanks to dad!” Don chuckled. Joe sighed, blowing hot air onto Don’s length, cutting his laugh short with a sigh of his own.

“Come on, it aint gonna suck itself.” Don’s hips thrust forward, the head tapping Joe’s chin. A small string of precum bridged itself between the two. Joe closed his eyes at the realization.

“Don’t get grossed out, there’s more going on your face than that.” Don chuckled again.

Joe went to skoot further on the chair but found he was practically about to fall off. So Joe reluctantly got down onto the floor. He grabbed onto Don’s thighs trying to balance himself, his dick swinging and slightly smacking Joe’s cheek.

Once situated, Joe grabbed onto the dick again, aiming it towards his face. It felt like he was looking down a barrel a gun. He moved his face closer, opening his shaking jaw and closing his lips around the tip of the massive head. He sucked the precum into his mouth and took notice that it tasted sweet and wasn’t nearly as gross as he thought. This putting a little bit of a confidence behind him as he latched his mouth around the whole head. It felt like a fist in his mouth and he was mad at himself for having a big enough mouth to take this cock.

Don moaned out loud and threw his head back. The hot mouth felt so good engulfing his cock head and he thrusted further into the married man’s mouth. Joe surprised, coughed on the cock but the strong hips kept his cock touching the opening to Joe’s throat. 

Joe’s eyes squinted as he tried to breathe. Hot huffs of air coming from his nose and Don pulled back. Once the cock exited his mouth he let Joe cough and spit as he caught his breathe.

Joe looked up at Don, angry but slightly determined. He had no idea why but he felt he needed to prove himself he could swallow around this dick. Don looked down at Joe and the sight that met him was hot as fuck. Joe’s eyes a touch red and his lashes damp. His lips were vibrant, the spit and the precum enhancing the soreness. It dampened his stubble and was blown around his face making Joe, a straight married man, look like a absolute gay, cock and cum slut.

“Whew look at you!” Don chimed. Joe licking his lips as he looked down. He ran the back of his hand across his mouth.

“Now let’s make that face messy” Don grunted, grasping Joe’s face who opened his mouth. Don saw a glimpse of want before he jammed his cock back into Joe’s mouth. Face fucking the man. Joe clutched to Don’s suit pants. Every thrust from the man above him making him gag. Soon his body became accustomed and Don was able to fuck a little bit deeper moaning out “Yeah open up for me slut!”

Joe looked up into Don’s eyes, letting his mouth get used. He wanted this to be over but also felt a slight twitch in his own pants. What was happening? His own dick was interested. His whole mind changed as Don held his cock down Joe’s throat and he felt hair on his nose. While Joe was having a new feeling, his throat opened up and Don slid down into his throat. Joe deepthroating the massive cock.

“Holy shit! No one’s ever been able to do that…” Don was crazed. He brought a thumb up to Joe’s eye and swiped a tear away. As he held the man’s face on his cock he saw motion underneath them. He saw Joe’s hand trying to cover up his own throbbing cock.

“Well well well. What do we have here?” Don pulled from Joe’s mouth and brought his foot up to rub at Joe’s hand covered erection.

“Looks like you’re enjoying this?” Don chuckled, the deep crackle of voice becoming more of a arousing sound to Joe. His dick twitching more. Joe looked up again to Don, silent. Not knowing what he could do in this situation. He decided to just try and get out of there.

“You want me to get you off or not?” Joe pushed out. His voice was rough from the cock jamming itself into him for the past 5 minutes.

Don continued to push at Joe’s crotch with his foot, his expression changed which terrified Joe. It became more hungry. Don met Joe’s stare and grinned wickedly.

“I think I have other plans…” Don stood reaching to help pull Joe up as well.

Don through Joe into the seat, ripping his pants down and kicking his pants off around his dress shoes. Joe looked bewildered, wanting to leave but curious. Don stroked his length as he looked over Joe’s body, nodding as if he was buying meat off some market.

Don let go of his cock and jumped forward pushing Joe back and pulling at Joe’s pants. The jeans coming off easily even with Joe fighting. Joe sat there, his hands covering his erection, nothing but his t shirt and socks.

“Cover that all you want, that’s not what I’m after.” Don grabbed Joe’s thighs and practically through them up catching joe’s ass and holding it in the air, his legs bending back from gravity towards his face. He freaked out and grabbed onto the chair to stabilize himself. Joe’s ass was like any other straight man’s ass, hairy and untouched, but was small like a hot chick’s, Don thought. The ass being caressed by both of Don’s hands, his thumbs pulling apart Joe’s cheeks. It revealed the bright pink rosebud to Don. Who gawked at the perfect opening to fuck. He never had the feeling to do such a thing but Don licked from end to end. Joe grabbing onto anything he could reach again, moaning like a two dollar whore.

Joe had never felt anything like that in his life and he never wanted it to stop. No matter who was eating his ass, that’s the feeling Joe will remember for the rest of his life. Don seeming to enjoy it as well fucking attacked Joe’s ass like a beast. Shoving his tongue into Joe’s ass as far as he could go. The strong muscle obliterating Joe’s ass. He continued to moan into the room, letting this man take his hole for his own, it felt too good. Joe forgot about everything he was there for. He didn’t matter that this was forced upon him, he’s more than happy that he kept going.

Don pulled away from Joe’s ass, he made eye contact with Joe who was panting like a dog. Don pulled Joe further to the end of the chair and ripped his shirt in half. Tearing it off Joe’s back before pushing him up into the air more, bending Joe over. Joe’s legs came in contact with the back of the chair holding himself up as his arms stuck out the sides of the chair. Joe felt like a rag doll, his body being used as a pleasure device for this masculine man. He kind of loved it. From Joe’s perspective he couldn’t see anything happening behind him, only his legs extended above his head and his hard cock dangling down towards his face.

Don having Joe’s ass spread wide at his eye level made tasting his ass easier. Him licking up the crack again before taking a finger into his own mouth and slavering it with spit. He rested the finger against Joe’s ass and rubbed the bud before pushing deep into Joe’s ass. His thick fingers feeling amazing to Joe. Joe moaned again, slightly muffled by his body covering him. Don took the finger out of Joe’s ass and forced two into the man, trying to scissor and open Joe up. The hole taking the abuse and deflowering. Joe kept on moaning like a slut and felt something hit his face. Joe looked up to see his own cock dribbling precum down onto him. He opened his mouth and took the next stream into his mouth, loving the taste.

Don shoved his tongue against Joe’s hole as he fingered his ass. Don was surprised cause he knows Joe was an anal virgin. The hole too tight to have taken anything before, but why was he so clean. He was a clean as a gloryhole twink.

“You’ve never had anything up your ass have you?” Don asked. Continuing to jam his fingers into the hole.

“N..no” Joe stuttered, “I well. I’ve had my own fun but never anything real.” Joe moaned, another dribble ran across his forehead as Don ran across his prostate.

“Ohh Okay, haha. You’re as a clean as a slut. Must not be anything more than a small plug cause your ass is as tight as a vice.” Don pulled his fingers back. He watched as Joe’s ass opened and closed, wanting the fingers back. If that didn’t tell him then the whine that came from the wanting man did.

Joe laid there waiting for the fingers to come back, his ass pushing up trying to show Don to shove his fingers back in. Don hooked an arm around his desk, opening a drawer and grabbing some lube he has in there for some jerk off sessions. Joe felt the movement and then felt cool drizzle going along his asshole, making him take in a sharp breathe.

Don then returned his fingers to Joe’s hole, spreading the lube around and warming it up before pushing four fingers into Joe’s ass making the man gasp from the surprise stretch. Don could only get up to the first knuckle Joe’s hole squeezed so tight. Don knew Joe needed to relax if this was going to happen so he reached and grabbed Joe’s highly neglected cock stroking it.

Joe’s hole started settling and Don was able to push his fingers further into Joe’s hole. He wanted to stretch the hole a little more but still wanted to make sure the tightness would still be there for his cock when he pounded it into Joe. He continued to finger his ass with the four fingers, jamming them down into his guts and stroking his prostate. He had kept the punishment on his prostate, pushing and rubbing on the bundle of nerves, Joe’s cries getting higher and higher till a jerk came from Joe’s body.

He pulled out after Joe calmed down, pulling him back up and saw Joe’s face covered in his own spunk. The man licking it from the lips, Don ready to add his load to that face, to his ass, anywhere he could. The white streaks marking the cheeks, his chest, his lips so perfectly.

Don grabbed Joe pushing him against the desk pushing his belly to the surface. He grabbed the lube and ran some more down his ass while also stroking a good handful onto his gargantuan length. Don inched forward and slapped Joe’s pert ass with the baseball bat. He pulled open Joe’s ass and whacked it against his opened hole. The size of his head still easily covering the small entrance. Joe pushed back against Don and it made him chuckle.

“You want this cock?” Don teased Joe, rubbing his cock around Joe’s hole. “You want this thick fucking cock up your ass? Fuck you into this desk?” Joe moaned back at the dirty words.

“Show me your ass. Reach back and spread yourself so I can properly fuck into you. Hard.” Don demanded, Joe threw his hands back latching onto his cheeks and pulling himself open. Don pushing further into his ass by only a centimeter.

“You ready slut?” Don asked, not really waiting for an answer. Don grabbed onto Joe’s waist and forcibly pushed his cock into Joe’s ass, the previously virgin man yelling into the open space as Don sank deep into Joe. He had let go of his cheeks and was grabbing onto anything he could, trying to calm down and let his ass stretch. Joe’s breathing slowed after a few minutes, Don holding his cock deep within Joe. He moved back and forth in short movements not keeping still. Joe couldn’t feel Don up against his ass like he thought he’d feel and felt back behind him and spun his head around.

Joe’s hand landed on Don’s length. It felt like he had more than 7 inches in his ass, but there was still over half a dick left outside his ass.

“Did you think you got it all? Not even close. You only have 3 of the 10.” Joe huffed and planted his hands onto the desk by his sides pushing himself up and back. He was trying to take more in him, needing again to prove himself. Don’s eyes opened wide, happy as he clutched Joe’s hips and helped push further into Joe’s ass. Inch by inch Don’s cock disappeared within Joe, until Joe finally felt the soft bush of Don’s pubes rub against his ass.

Joe fell to the table in a heap, his breathing coming out in short bursts and slowing down. Don soothed Joe, rubbing his back and ass. Slightly grasping into the meat of his cheeks, pulling them apart to see where his cock entered into the straight man. Don while waiting started wondering if he could fuck Joe good enough to make this a regular thing. Joe was game enough at the end to take his massive dick up his ass, he could maybe be game for more than just the two of them. He’d love to watch other teacher’s fuck the man in his office. Take him somewhere and have a train ran on his ass. His slight daydreaming was cut short by a small wiggle.

Joe was ready. He knew what this meant, but he didn’t care. He just needed the pole in him to start moving and hit all new corners of pleasure for him. Don looked down to see Joe’s ass moving back at him, he smiled.

Don pushed down onto Joe’s hips, trapping him between himself and the desk, stopping the movements. He leaned forward, chest pressed against Joe’s back and started nibbling on his right ear, making Joe shudder.

“You’re liking this.” Don stated, no question about it. Joe just moaned and tried to push back again.

“Nuh uh uh. Let me know what you want with your lips.” Don teased, his thumbs rubbing small circles into Joe’s lower back.

“Please, move.” Joe pushed back again, trying to insinuate his need.

“I’m gonna need more words than that. Common, tell me exactly what you want.”

“Please. Fuck me. Drag me off your fucking cock and impale me.” Joe sounded more stern. Don just chuckled.

“Woah, impale you huh?” Don started pulling out. Joe taking in a large breathe as he grasped the edge the other side of the desk.

“Like…” Don had pulled almost free, the crown of his dick right outside Joe’s ring. “This?” Don practically threw himself into Joe. The sexiest guttural moan came from Joe, his ass squeezing so tight around Don’s member. Don held inside Joe again.

“God...yes, yes. Please more. Please, holy shit. Fucking use me!” Joe was innsatiable, pushing back and grinding his hips into Don’s. Who him himself was now grinding his hips in circles to make sure Joe’s ass was well expanded.

Don pulled and ripped back in, keeping the pace this time and making Joe moan like the slut he now was. Don looked down to see his cock disappear in and out of Joe, so fast, his dick now a blur. He gritted his teeth and continued to plow. Sweat started appearing on Joe’s back and started on Don as well.

Joe kept one hand on the edge of the table holding himself back, Don’s thrusts trying to push him up and over the table. His other hand planted next to his chest, doing the same but also holding his side up. He brought a leg up in the air a little, connecting to his outstretched arm, giving Don more room to shove that cave explorer up into his guts.

Don would not slow down, his thrusts even speeding up. He felt like he wanted to shove his whole body inside Joe, he needed to show Joe his cock size in the best way he knew how.

Don as fast as he fucked, pulled out of Joe. Both men panting. Joe more so with want, small bursts of a whine coming out between huffs. He wanted his ass to be filled again, but didn’t need to wait long. He looked up to see why Don had pulled out and where he was. Don had moved in front of him, sitting in his principal chair. He was relaxed and stroking his cock, the thing looking larger in the gleam from the window.

Joe stood up, his legs felt like jelly as he made his way around the desk and went to sit on Don’s cock facing him.

“No, face towards the door, I have an idea.” Don inserted. Joe just wanting the cock back in him did as the principal said. He turned and reached back behind him to grab onto the cock. Joe aimed the cock towards his opened hole, feeling the fat head glide along his entrance. He was surprised to feel that it still covered the size of his asshole. He sat back the cock sliding back into place. It’s home, Joe almost thought. He sat fully down and sighed, the dull ache and fulfilling feeling coming back. In this position he really felt the cock rub against his prostate, his cock leaking profusely again. Already hard after he came on his face 10 minutes ago.

Joe seated started rising himself, he arched his back and thrust as hard as he could. It still wasn’t as fast and rough as the desk, but he took what he could. That was until Don wrapped his hairy arms around joe’s mid section and pulled him back, his chest coming back into contact with Joe’s now glistening skin. Joe still tried to get some movement even at the odd angle. His hips rotating again to have the cock grind inside him, but Don once again moved Joe around. He grabbed behind Joe’s left knee, pulling it up and out. Joe was keeping himself up with one foot on the ground and the cock impaling him. Don reaching over again and pulled his right leg up. Joe’s back leaning against the fuzzy chest, his ass sitting nicely on Don’s groin and his thick cock in his ass.

Don tried to thrust up but with little hip room was unsuccessful in his idea, until he thought on his feet. Leaving Joe’s leg in the air, he reached down and pulled the lever under his office chair. The back falling and he was able to start thrusting into Joe’s spread out ass. Don’s hands holding back onto Joe’s legs putting him into a full monty. He felt suspended on Don’s cock, his lower back the only part resting on Don now. Joe moaned loud as Don rabbit fucked up into Joe’s ass. His walls tightening more and more from the pleasure.

Don liked using different positions to fit his cock inside all the guys he fucked. Pleasuring different parts of his bottom’s ass. Joe still moaning, voice raising whenever he was fully penetrated and then lowering once the cock practically came out.

“God you’re so fucking tight, even after I’ve shoved everything I can into you.” Don breathed hard, his thrusts slowing down a tad. He thrusted into Joe more slow but with stronger hits, making sure to obliterate Joe’s prostate. The bundle of nerves lighting Joe’s mind and cock up. Joe halted Don’s thrust by placing his hand down and holding his hips. Joe sat up fully and started to turn on Don’s cock. The feeling making Don groan. The walls spinning around his cock.

Once Joe was facing Don, he pushed his legs next to Don’s sides, his dick resting onto Don’s lower stomach as he leaned down and laid against the burly man. Moving his hips slowly until Don got the message. He grasped onto Joe’s ass, spread his cheeks, brought his legs up onto the edge of the chair, planted his feet and started plowing Joe’s ass once again. The sounds coming off Don’s hips meeting Joe’s plush ass echoed around them and filled the room. Finally Don started thinking about this room is not soundproof, the office closed but on the other side sat his staff, who he sure was blocking the sound out any way they could. Joe latched onto a nipple, making Don grunt, no longer caring if anyone could hear. He dug deeper into Joe’s cheeks and slammed up harder.

Joe’s little noises rose. Getting faster and faster, higher pitched until he looked down past his torso in bewilderment as he saw his dick open up and start cumming. He sprayed up onto Don’s chest and stomach as well as his own. The load smaller than the last, but still substantial from the total anal pleasure. Don’s cock still bulldozing into his ass as he came, the walls clamping around Don. Which made it harder to thrust up but Don powered through Joe’s ass clenching and made sure to continue the man panting like a slut. Joe came from just his ass being fucked, no stimulation to his dick and it was the best orgasm he had ever had. He couldn’t believe it, losing himself as he fell to Don’s chest in a tired heap.

Don kept his thrusting going, even faster now that Joe’s ass unclenched. Joe laid sated against the man, letting his body be used for the others pleasure. Don crammed his cock into Joe in an unbelievable speed, chasing his own release. As he was thrusting Don realized he never protected himself and wore a condom, the thought making it even hotter to Don. He was going to unload his pent up balls into Joe’s newly deflowered ass. His first time with a real cock, Don’s cock and it was going to be a creamy ending.

Don moaned out as the thoughts racing through his mind and the image of the fucked out Joe laying against his body pushed him over the edge. He continued to thrust into Joe as he started unloading. Spreading his cum throughout Joe’s ass until he finished off with pounding one last time deep into him. Holding his cock the full 10 inches inside Joe letting his sprays coat everything within Joe. Making sure that this man couldn’t forget their encounter, wanting him to be leaking with cum forever.

Joe moaned as he felt the warm sensation fill his body. The lava like liquid coating every wall of Joe’s ass, he felt like he just got impregnated. Don’s hips fell to the chair, his breathing pushing Joe’s head up and down.

Joe pushed himself up, the cum sticking between them and he pulled off the cock. Groaning as the snake slithered from his ass and plopped against Don’s lower stomach. Joe stood and looked down at the man. He ached but overall felt the best he’s ever felt. No kind of sex has ever been like this. Obviously the fingers he’d used on his prostate before not reaching the stimulation he felt.

“That was amazing.” Don groaned out, stretching his arms as he flicked the lever sitting back up. His dick falling down and audibly hitting the seat of the chair. Joe looked down at the still large member and chuckled himself, his hand on his hips as he thought about how that thing was just inside him. Rocking his world.

Joe reached back with Don’s eyes on him, he pulled a cheek away and felt around his asshole. The jizz running out of his now ruined ass. Joe feeling relieved at the sensation, bringing him some kind of euphoric bliss. The same feeling as when Don’s cock was just being shoved into his guts.

“I think you’ve come to find you’re a bottom.” Don slightly laughed. Joe nodding slowly. He just now accepting his new role.

“We’re gonna have to do that again...every week. Every day even.” Joe huffed at Don’s determination to seed his ass as often as he could.

“I don’t think I can say no. My ass loved that waay too much.” Joe stated, putting himself against the desk, his hand gliding down his torso picking up his own cum before he brought it to his mouth. His lips gripping around his fingers and hand, taking his load into himself. Don moaned at the sight. Knowing he’s created an absolute cock and cum slut. His new goal now was to share this new found power bottom with the world. Where to start first?


End file.
